Sinners
by Natsu-z
Summary: "Don't play coy with me, Princess.  I know what lurks in your lusting heart." Aleera to Anna. Anna/Velkan, incest.
1. Temptation

**Sinners**

**Chap 1**** ~ Temptation**

The youngest child of Von Valerius, Princess Anna ran upstairs, carefully holding the skirts of her dress up, to meet her father and older brother in the tower.

"Father, Velkan! Are you leaving already?" She asked as she entered panting in the room.

"Yes, my daughter, I'm leaving. And, no, your brother is not coming with me." Von said fastening the cape around his neck.

"But, father…!" The prince protested, being interrupted by the old man.

"None of you can come. Hunting Dracula is not for the youth…" He finished gravely and left, his footsteps echoing through the empty hallways.

Velkan sighed and grabbed a sword from the table. "If only I were older…"

"Our time will come, Velkan." She said before walking out.

She descended the stairs and walked through the empty hallways. The walls were filled with armory as well as any other piece of furniture in the old castle, since she could remember. The number of servants decreased as the number of brides Dracula had increased to become three, the fear drove them away. Now only five still worked for the Valerius.

Only those and the remaining Valerius, father and children, lived in the castle.

The princess went to her room, feeling lonely and trapped in her own house. She wished to fight like her father and the other men of the family.

A metallic noise made her jump and she ran towards her room, scared to death, but stopped abruptly. _I'll never be like my father if keep running and hiding…_

She turned around and grabbed a sword from an old cabinet; she breathed in deeply and followed the other noises that occurred: more metal clanging, a door shutting and something banging against a wall.

"What the…?" She whispered as she approached the kitchen's door.

"A-ah!" A loud moan came through the door and her eyes widened. Her courage vanished; she lowered the sword as she peeked through a crack.

She saw her maid laid on a table with her legs around the waist of the coachman, who moved his hips enthusiastically. That was making the table bang against the wall, and there were pots and pans all over the floor around them.

"This explains a lot…" She said to herself, analyzing every inch of the fornicating servants.

"Indeed." A voice answered beside her.

"Velkan!" She looked to the side, startled and blushing. "What are you doing here?"

"The same thing you are." He smirked. "Quite improper for a girl, huh?"

She made an offended face and walked away stamping her feet, but he held her by the wrist.

"If you want to watch, you can stay." The prince said softly.

"I should not watch this. It is improper and makes me feel-" She turned to reply but stopped to talk before finishing.

"Makes you feel what?" Velkan teased, pulling her towards him.

Their gazes locked as the table banged furiously and the maid's voice got louder. "AH! Harder!"

Anna tried to free herself from his grip but he would not let her go.

"Makes me feel weird."

He smirked again and brang her back to the door, showing her a bigger crack where he had been peeking.

Both watched the servants kissing intensely, Anna looked away for a moment but a sharp cry from the maid caught her attention again; the maid now was without the upper part of her dress and the coachman was sucking her breasts and moving his hips slowly. The princess felt that weird feeling creeping over her.

Velkan groaned beside her and she felt a stronger wave of that burning consume her.

The prince was trying to hide his hardness as he looked at the girl beside him and saw she was panting and her hands were holding tightly on her dress' skirt. His teenager body was begging for touch and couldn't take it any longer.

Velkan grabbed Anna's arm roughly and stood up.

"What are you doing?" She protested tugging her arm.

He dragged her to the closest room he could find and pushed her inside, shutting the door behind him.

"I can tell you felt the same I did when we caught the servants doing that." He said under his breath.

"What do you mean?" She walked backwards, looking around and finding out that they were in the maid's bedroom. "Why did you bring me here?"

"Don't pretend you didn't." He approached her, trying to control the urge to shove her on the bed and take her.

"Please, stop…" She fell sat on the bed and closed her eyes, her hands on her thighs clutching her dress, she felt her core aching and the memories of the moans of the couple wouldn't leave her mind.

"I'll make the burning stop. Show me where you feel it." He sat beside her and held her hand. Anna's eyes flashed open and she looked up at him, unsure, but yet, willing to accept it.

"You're my brother." She stated.

"No one will know. I promise." He leaned closer and whispered against her ear.

She felt a shiver run down her spine and caught her breath, anticipation making her shiver.

Her hand slid from his and held his wrist; she parted her legs and led his hand to where she felt the pulsing. A gasp escaped her as his warm hand made the fabric of her dress touch her wetness.

"H-How will you make it stop?" She whispered.

"The same way I make my burning stop." He whispered back, lowering his eyes to the bulge in his pants.

She looked at it and then up at him, a questioning look on her face. "How…?"

A grin formed on his lips and he leaned against her, one of his arms around her waist and the opposite hand lifted up her skirts and made its way to her core.

"Touching it." He hissed in her ear.

She arched and held a moan as he rubbed her softly.

"Where, Anna?" He asked, his mouth still against her ear and an arm supporting her.

"Ah…" She couldn't process any thought as her hips seemed to move on their own against his hand.

"Here?" He inserted one finger inside her.

The princess drove her hand to her mouth to cover it as he pushed it in and out. She shook her head, pleasure consuming her, and pulled his hand upwards to touch her clit.

"Here?" He pressed his hand against the pulsing spot. She lifted her hip in response to his touches and bit on her index finger as she came.

Velkan lowered his arm, laying his sister down on the bed and watching as she panted heavily. His other hand left her crotch and he waited for her to recompose.

"Can I do it for you too?" She sat up slowly and lowered her skirts.

He nodded and unfastened his pants, exposing his erection.

"Show me." She looked away blushing.

He led her hand, holding a moan as her fingers curled around his length. He guided her hand to move up and down, his breaths getting shorter.

Curiosity made the girl turn to look at it, she watched her brother groan and clench his fists as she moved her hand on his cock.

"I-I….." he breathed deeply, trying to form a sentence, but a growl came out instead.

She heard him groaning, his erection twitching and then a lot of wetness on her hand, immediately she stilled and looked down to see tricks of a white liquid coming out of him.

A second later his hand was making hers move again while his hips also moved and he continued to growl. He tensed up releasing her hand, and she let go of him as more liquid was spilled, then he fell to lay on his back.


	2. Lust

**Chap 2 ~ Lust**

The siblings looked for their missing father for months, but they could not find him. Instead they found Dracula's new pet: a huge, gray, werewolf.

"I can't believe Dracula is controlling that thing!" The prince said furiously, as the siblings entered the castle, throwing his sword on a table in the hallway.

"We'll find a way, Velkan. We can get help from the villagers you know…" She walked towards him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

He turned to face her and smiled weakly. "You're right." He took her hand from his shoulder and kissed it.

"Come, let's drink something…" She slipped her hand from his and walked down the hallway, he followed.

As she passed by the cabinet which contained the drinks her brother frowned. "Anna, the drinks are right here."

"Trust me." She looked back smirking.

He shook his head and followed her down the hallway, until they reached a big old door with a lot of cracks on it.

She opened the door and placed the lamp she was holding on a counter, the place was kind of dark and almost everything was covered with dust. It was rarely used now all the servants were gone.

"I've found a drink we don't have in that cabinet hidden here." She opened a counter and pulled a bottle with green liquid inside.

"Absinthe?" He took the bottle from her hands to examine it.

"Yes… it seems my maid liked strong drinks." She pointed out getting herself another bottle and walking to the single table on the room. She lifted herself on one arm and hopped to sit on it, her legs hanging loosely, the table squeaked as she swung her shins.

The squeaking made the prince's mind bring up memories from a certain night.

The images of that night in the maid's room made his blood rush. The memory of her voice trembling as he touched her never left his memories.

The green eyes of the prince turned to his sister; the dark pupils dilated. His eyes, glazed with lust, met hers as he took a few steps closer to stand in front of her. He placed the bottle on the table, she watched him with suspicion; he parted her legs allowing himself to slide in between them. She caught her breath and placed a hand on his chest.

Without thinking, he closed the distance between them and kissed her. Her hand was no obstacle, for he pressed himself against her forcing her lips to part, his tongue explored her mouth freely and she melted against him, unable to push him away. Her hand, squeezed between their chests, found its way down to the border of his pants.

He parted to breathe and let one hand slide up and down her thigh, and the other began to slowly undo the upper part of her shirt. She closed her eyes and folded her legs around him to keep their bodies in contact at a point that made Velkan's head spin. He finished with her shirt and pushed the fabric down, leaving her shoulders and upper chest bare.

The prince leaned in to kiss her, as his both hands cupped her tender breasts and she moaned in his mouth. He parted and lowered his head to slowly taste her warm, silky skin. He sucked her neck and then her rosy nipples, holding her hips, as she squirmed and gasped.

Anna reached for his neck to bring his face to hers and capture his lips, and then her hands undid his black waistcoat and his shirt. His warm hands found the border of her pants and sneaked an arm around her slim waist to raise her off the table momentarily and tug them down, until reach her boots and let it all fall to the floor.

His mouth was back to her neck, leaving marks on it and she tried to keep her coordination to unfasten his pants. He was throbbing and blind with want as he sucked on her soft skin and his erection pressed against her entrance; his hands parted her thighs further as he moved his hips invading her pulsing walls. His knees almost buckled as he gasped feeling her around him.

The princess arched and cried out as broke her barrier, her hands holding his upper arms firmly. His hands moved up to her hips so he could hold them still to thrust fiercely, not being able to control himself and wait for her consent. The table squeaked and bumped against the wall rhythmically.

"Ah, Velkan…" She moaned as pleasure took over the pain and her hips started to jerk against his, her moans getting louder. Her hands clutched the fabric on his back as he pressed her thighs to the sides of his hips to push harder and roughly press his lips against hers, muffling her moans and his own growls.

"A-Anna…" He parted to mutter breathless as he moved faster, clutching to her.

"Mmm…" She squeezed her eyes shut tight feeling her insides convulsing as he bumped against her and the table against the wall noisily. His breathing got heavier and his grip around her got tighter.

She held onto him as her walls squeezed down on his cock and started to flood the table. The prince let a growl escape his lips as his sister hit her climax, just as he began to release inside her.

Velkan buried his face in her chest and she wrapped her arms around him as both panted heavily, he had never felt so overwhelmed in his life, but also never felt so guilty. That was a sin.


End file.
